


Manifest

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: Presents for Frens [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, It's literally just 1k of cuddles basically, Kinda, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Talking, Wow people talk things out, gratuitous fluff, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Virgil comes into Roman's room one night and demands that he let Virgil stay and cuddle up to him. He's always gone by morning and seems to have no recollection of the events.





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FebruaryFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/gifts).

> This is for one of my most lovely friends, FebruaryFun! I hope you liked it!!

Roman is a few seconds away from falling asleep when his bedroom door creaks open, a grumpy looking form peeking in. He blinks at the form’s truly horrendous bed hair, opening his mouth to make some kind of smart-ass remark that probably wouldn’t be welcome when the figure shuffles into the room.

As they get closer, Roman realizes it was just Virgil, looking grumpy and half-asleep as he hovers above Roman’s rather confused form. Roman closes his mouth, eyebrows knitting together before he opens his mouth to ask. He doesn’t get a chance to even finish the question.

“Scoot over, Princey,” Virgil mumbled, prodding at Roman until he complies with the emo’s wishes. 

A few seconds of confused silence pass, where Virgil and Roman both awkwardly avoid each other’s eyes in the darkness of Roman’s room. Then Virgil reaches forward and pokes at Roman’s arms, nudging them until he can scoot forward and press himself against Roman, head pressed against Roman’s chest and the smaller side pressed up against Roman almost completely.

Roman can still feel how tense Virgil had been for the first few minutes, pressed up against Roman and practically listening to his heartbeat. Still, slowly, after a few minutes, Virgil began to relax, a hand carefully curling into Roman’s sleep shirt. A few more minutes passed, and Virgil’s breath evened out, the smaller side falling asleep, still tucked close to Roman. Roman decided to not question it, closing his own eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

When he wakes up, Virgil is gone. 

Roman heaves a sigh, slipping out of bed to go get some breakfast, only to catch Virgil rummaging around in the kitchen cabinets. “Oh! Virgil!” Roman beams, bouncing over to the smaller side. “Did you sleep well last night?”

Virgil blinks at him over his cup of coffee, tilting his head as if he didn’t remember practically invading Roman’s room and personal space the night before. “…yeah? As well as I normally do, probably?” He replies, shuffling over to the coffee machine to pour himself more.

“No difference? Nothing? Not even a little better?” Roman babbles, just confused now.

“Why would it be any different? It’s not like I did anything different last night.” Virgil gives Roman one last, weirded-out look before he sinks out with his coffee. Roman makes a half-offended huff, flopping down on the couch and deciding that he’d ignore it. After all, if Virgil was ignoring it, then there wasn’t anything Roman could do about it! It was probably an one-time thing, anyway.

Except it wasn’t. 

Virgil kept showing up at night, right as Roman was about to fall asleep. He’d always prod and poke at Roman until he moved over, then curled up close to him, silent as ever. He’d always pretend he didn’t come to Roman, pretend that they didn’t go to sleep tangled so intimately in each other that Roman’s breath caught just thinking about it. That Roman didn’t crave the closeness that came with cuddling Virgil now, that Roman couldn’t ever forget what it felt like to hold someone so close and feel so loved. 

It’s impossible to forget, but yet, Virgil manages to anyway.

Roman doesn’t quite understand how. But Virgil always slips away every time Roman asks. Always seems not know what Roman means. Roman wonders if he was imaging it, wonders if this was some strange thing his brain came up with to cope with- with something. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how to go about getting the answer. So he figures that if Virgil won’t talk to him about this in the mornings, he’d ask during the evening. So that night, when Virgil shuffles into the room on cue, bed hair everywhere, Roman is sitting up, patting the bed next to him. 

Virgil gives him a weird look, but obliges, sitting down next to Roman and taking the pillow that practically smells like him to hug. Roman sits in silence for a few seconds, thinking about how he can even begin to ask the questions he has before he ends up blurting it out altogether. “Why do you always pretend you don’t come in here in the mornings?”

Virgil heaves a long breath in response to that, leaning forward and leaning on Roman. “Why do you pretend that you’re not summoning me every night?”

Roman blinks. “I what?” 

Virgil blinks back at him. “You summon me here every night, Sir Sleepy. And then you pretend you don’t in the mornings. I’m only going along with it.” He shrugs at Roman, as if he hasn’t shaken Roman’s entire worldview with those few simple words.

Roman slowly shakes his head. “I think I’d remember summoning you,” He protests weakly. But now that he thinks about it, it starts to make sense to him. He’d been unbearably lonely that night, mind racing for any way to alleviate his own loneliness. He’d felt like he was drowning, looking for something to anchor him to reality and pull him through to another day. 

It makes sense that his distress had summoned Virgil, had brought the one person who’d understand what Roman needed in that moment right to him. 

“Oh.”

Virgil gives him this funny look, a half-amused quirk of his lips as he shuffles closer to Roman. “Do you mind laying down now? I want to get some sleep tonight, and I think you could use the beauty sleep too.”

Roman makes an offended noise, laying down and automatically drawing Virgil closer to himself to cuddle up against. “Excuse me, if any of us needs the beauty sleep, I think it’s you, you absolutely over-caffeinated raccoon,” He sniffed, unable to stop his smile as Virgil curled against him, fitting like a missing puzzle piece against Roman’s side.

“Whatever,” Virgil rolls his eyes, leaning his head on Roman’s chest with a soft sigh. It’s quiet for a few minutes, where Roman almost thinks that Virgil drifted off to sleep.

“Virgil?” He whispers into the darkness, eyes focused on the ceiling. “Will you stay in the morning?” He doesn’t get a response beyond feeling Virgil shift and curl closer to him. He closes his eyes, going to sleep and trusting in Virgil.

When he wakes up, it’s to the feeling of his legs tangled with Virgil’s, Virgil’s face smushed into Roman’s shoulder, the anxious side still sleeping. He looks peaceful like that in a way Roman has rarely ever seen him. It suits him. Roman smiles softly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s forehead before relaxing into the bed. Everything was alright. He knows it.


End file.
